kata hati
by Ay03sunny
Summary: baca saja ya


_ini tentang kisah kehilangan_ _,ketika kau mendapati separuh hatimu kosong dan merapu_ h

 _.atas nama ketidakpercayaan,_ _kita telah saling mengucapkan selamat tinggal_

 _Ketika tak ada lagi yang bisa kau percaya,ikuti kata hati._

 _Begitu seharusnya,bukan?_

 _dan hari ini membawaku kembali kepadamu._ _Tapi kau tak berada di tempat kita dahulu._ _Apakah kau telah menemukan separuh hati lain ,selain hatiku??_

terinspirasi novel kata hati

declamaire

sasufemnaru

sasusaku

pemilik

masashi kishimoto

 **Ready:**

kafe akimichi masih seperti terakhir kali sasuke kesana bersama sakura.

maja kayu,lantai papan dan kursi bambu masih menjadi spot favorit mereka berdua.

aroma khas masih tercium setiap kaki melangkah masuk ke kafe akimichi.

kadang aroma kopi,aroma coklat,kadang aroma keduanya bercampur dan melayang - layang di udara.

terakhir sasuke ke konoha 3tahun lalu tepatnya ke kafe akimichi ketika sakura memutuskan hubungan mereka..

pukul 9 waktu konoha sasuke duduk tenang sambil mengotak atik kamera miliknya dengan ditemani secangkir kopi hitam serta laptop menyala yang menampilkan hasil bidikannya ..ya sasuke seorang fotografer...

sasuke menengok ke meja nomor 10 tepat samping kanannya

terdapat seorang gadis mungkin seumuran dirinya ,

berambut blonde panjang digerai dengan bandana telinga kucing yang imut sedang tersenyum melihat laptop didepannya...

'mungkin gadis itu sedang membaca pesan dari seseorang'pikir sasuke

alis gadis itu tipis tidak seperti sakura yang agak tebal, dagunya lancip sama seperti sakura,matanya bulat dan berwarna shappire tidak seperti sakura yang berwarna ruby...

senyum gadis itu sangat manis tidak seperti sakura ceria..entah kenapa sasuke suka membandingkan wajah dan senyum gadis lain dengan sakura...

ponsel sasuke berbunyi telepon dari itachi kakak sasuke ,nada dering ponsel sasuke masih sama seperti dulu ..ketika masih tersenyum mendengar nada dering itu...

nada dering kesukaan seseorang yang ia sayanga dan juga menghancurkan rasa sayangnya

"hn ada apa kak"

"hallo sas ini shika"

sasuke mengernyitkan dahi

"oh kenapa shik ?kok hp kakak ada sama lo??"

"itachi barusan kecelakaan"

"HAH"sasuke panik

"gue nolongin kakak loe lagi sempoyongan keserempet mobil sas.."ucap shika

"ok dirumah sakit mana?"

"ruamah sakit Senju"

"Gue langsung kesana"

sasuke menutup telp dan keluar dari kafe akimichi.ia meninggalkan uang di meja dan meninggalkan kopi kesukaannya.

rumah sakit senju

sasuke langsung menuju ruangan tempat kakaknya dirawat setelah bertanya pada resepsionis

"kak" sasuke melihat kakaknya ditemani oleh shikamaru sahabatnya serta seorang gadis berambut merah kekasih itachi

"hai sas otouto ku "

"kak jangan buat aku khawatir kak..."

"kakak tidak kenapa napa otouto hanya lecet dan sedikit pusing saja"ucap itachi sambil tersenyum

"huh ya sudah ...kasian kak kyuu sangat khawatir dengan kakak juga kan.."ucap sasuke

"eeee"

"sudahlah sasuke biarkan saja itachi ..biar aku saja yang menjaganya ok"ucap kyuu

"thanks ya kak kyuu . aniki aku harus bekerja lagi dan nara thanks sudah mengantar kakakku"ucap sasuke

"no pe sas oh iya kak aku juga pamit ya" ucap shika

"iya thanks ya shikamaru dan kalian berdua hati hati'

"ya/hm "

skip

studio pemotretan sasuke sedang melakukan tugasnya dengan mengarahkan model untuk berfoto dengan gaya yang diinginkan oleh produser iklan .

"lakukan gaya senatural mungkin"ucap sasuke datar

"baik"

"bagus"

kakashi hatake adalah produser periklanan mendatangi sasuke yang juga pamannya

"yo sas"

"hmm"

"sas ini paman datang lho...kau jahat sekali tidak menyapaku"ucap kakashi melankolis

sasuke memutar bola matanya

"ada apa?" tanya sasuke

"ini perkenalkan model baru kita naruto namikaze dia anak dari minato namikaze direktur perusahaan rasengan "kat kakashi

"salam kenal sasuke-san"ucap naruto

sasuke terpana dengan bola mata shaphire naruto dan senyum manisnya

"hn salam kenal"

"sasuke naruto ini bisa memotret juga lho dan fotonya ngga main main"ucap kakashi membanggakan naruto

"biasa saja kakashi-san"

"baiklah naruto ikut aku" ucap sasuke berjalan dan diikuti naruto

naruto telah sampai pada ruang kostum atau ruang ganti

"naru aku ingin kamu pakai kostum hitam ini oke ...karena tema funky.."ucap sasuke

"baik uchiha-san "

"sasuke saja"

"baik suke ..boleh kupanggil begitu"ucap naruto dengan tersenyum manis

"terserah"balas sasuke datar padahal jika dilihat ada semburat merah dipipi sasuke sangat tipis 'astaga manis sekali'

skip setelah selesai pemotretan

"aku pulang dulu suke"ucap naruto dengan menenteng tas miliknya

"tunggu akan kuantar"ucap sasuke

"tak perlu suke aku pesan taksi saja..."ucapan naruto

"tidak ada penolakan" sasuke berdiri langsung menggenggam lengan naruto

'tangan naru lembut sekali bagai mana dengan wajahnya'tanya sasuke dalam hati dan melihat ke wajah naru

naruto hanya terdiam dengan wajah memerah malu yang benar-benar cute sekali

mereka berdua pulang dengan bergandengan tangan sampai disamping mobil milik sasuke dan memasuki mobil sasuke .

tanpa sasuke sadari terdapat sosok berambut merah muda yang melihat sasuke bergandengan tangan bersama naruto "sasuke ternyata dia..tidak boleh sasuke hanya kencintaiku"ucap sakura sosok berambut merah muda itu

sasuke berhenti didepan rumah sederhana dengan taman buah serta sayur yang menyegarkan penglihatan sasuke, apalagi terdapat buah kesukaan sasuke di situ

"er suke kamu lihat apa?"tanya naru

naruto melihat arah pandang sasuke 'oh ternyata sasuke melihat tomat sepertinya sasuke kenyukainya'

"tidak bukan apa-apa naru"ucap sasuke datar

"ayo mampir dulu kerumah"ucap naru

"aku langsung pulang saja"

"ayo masuk"

"tapi hah baiklah"

"ibu aku bawa teman "ucap naru

'teman saja?? kenapa bukan pacar ...eh apa yang ku pikirkan 'sasuke mengusir pikiran ngelanturr miliknya

setelah ikut makan malam dengan keluarga naruto(paksaan naruto) ,sasuke merasa keluarga naruto benar-benar hangat apalagi orang tua naruto yang sangat baik karena yah sasuke diberi sekantong plastik tomat merah segar yang menggiurkan versi maniak tomat seperti sasuke ...'benar-benar keluarga sederhana hangat dan baik' pikir sasuke setelah memasuki pekarangan menshion uchiha

dikamar sasuke mengecek ponsel pintar miliknya tertera nama 2 nama perempuan yang penting menutnya 'sakura' dan 'naruto' ...sakura penting dalam masalalunya yang menghianatinya serta meninggalkannya ketika sasuke sedang sayang-sayangnya ...sedangkan naruto sosok yang sasuke inginkan atau cinta pada senyuman naru serta kebaikan naru dan kepolosannya

sasuke memikirkan kedua perempuan yang mengisi hatinya

sasuke terkejut melihat ponselnya berkedip dan tertera pesan dari sakura untuk bertemu 'SAKURA'

'ada apa dengan sakura?'pikir sasuke tanpa pikir panjang sasuke membalas pesan

 _'sasuke apa kabar ketemu yuk'_

 _'hm dimana'_

 _'taman konoha ya'_

 _'baiklah'_

dengan terburu buru sasuke mengambil kunci motor dan jaket miliknya menuju tempat janji dengan sakura

"sas mau kemana malam malam"

"Ketemu Sakura ,kak"

"Oh Sakura dikonoha?"

"iya kak "

"iya"jawab sasuke kepada kakaknya singkat ."kak mungkin aku pulang agak lama ,aku bawa kunci rumah"

"hati-hati"

sasuke mengagguk lalu mengendarai motor miliknya

sampailah sasuke di taman konoha ..disana sasuke melihat gadis dengan rambut merahmuda sedang duduk dibangku taman ..

gadis itu menoleh ketika sasuke berada disampingnya

" hai sas" sapa sakura

"hn ada apa sakura "balas datar sasuke

sasuke memperhatikan sakura .tidak ada yang berubah dari sakura hanya saja potongan rambutnya yang dipotong sependek bahu dan tentu sakura masih cantik

"hei datar sekali kau ini..apa kau masih marah padaku .."ucap sakura

sasuke hanya diam

"heh sasuke kau tau aku merindukanmu"ucap sakura disertai senyum ceria miliknya

"kamu kenapa di konoha ada kerjaan?masih menjadi model kan" tanya sasuke

"ngga ada kerjaan cuma kangen aja masa-masa dikonoha .sekalian ngelepasin penat dari masalah aja"ucap sakura

"masalah hati"

sakura tertawa "tau sja sas kamu"

"kenapa ngga baikan sama neji"tsnya sasuke

"malas dia menyebalkan ...kan cuma sasuke yang ngerti aku..sas maaf ya"balas sakura

"aku dah maafin kamu tapi kita sudah tidak ada hubungan lagi sakura ...aku mau nemenin kamu karena kita masih teman ...aku dah punya hidup sendiri"kata sasuke

"tapi sas aku mau balikan sama kamu lagi "mohon sakura

"tidak kamu sudah memilih neji maka jalani hidupmu dengannya"

"ijinkan aku memelukmu untuk terakhir sasuke "pinta sakura

"baik lah"ucap sasuke .sasuke terkejut dengan apa yang diucapkannya entah kenapa perkataan sakura tidak bisa ditolaknya padahal sasuke sudah tidak ada perasaan pada gadis itu

mereka berpelukan untuk perpisahan tanpa mereka ketahui ada seorang gadis berambut pirang menangis sambil menutup mulut tak percaya

saat gadis itu akan pergi sasuke melihatnya

"NARU ...tunggu"sasuke melepas pelukan sakura dan mengejar naruto

naruto berlari ,naruto terlalu takut untuk sakit .sambil menangis naruto terus berlari

naruto fikir sasuke mencintainya ternyata dirinya hanya mengharap

naruto berhenti berlari setelah melihat tangan sasuke memegang dan merengkuh tubuhnya ..naruto hanya bisa menangis

"maaf jangan salah paham dia hanya masa laluku dan kamu adalah masa depanku aku mohon kamu jangan menangis ..maafkan aku"ucap sasuke dengan menghapus air mata naruto

"hiks ...hiks ..suke aku takut terluka kamu janji ngga bakal nyakitin aku tapi apa...kamu juga janji sama tou-san untuk tidak membuatku sedih tapi kamu...kamu bo...

sebelum naruto menyelesaikan bicara sasuke sudah mencium bibirnya dengan lembut

"aku janji jaga kamu seperti kataku pada ayah kamu kamu percaya ya ...aku lebih baik dicintai dari pada mencintai naru ...aku mencintaimu aku ngga mau kehilangan kamu "ucap sasuke dengan lembut

"suke aku juga mencintaimu"

"maukah kamu selalu bersamaku naru menjadi ibu dari anak - anakku nanti maukah kamu menikah denganku"ucap sasuke

dengan berkaca-kaca naruto menjawab "aku mau"

sasuke memasangkan cincin dan memeluk naruto serta mengecup kening naruto

 _yah karena sasuke yakin dengan apa kata hati nya yang tidak pernah berbohong_

\--

sakura yang melihat semua itu tidak percaya

"sudah sakura ayo kita kembali ke Ame "kata neji tunangan sakura

mau tidak mau sakura mengikuti neji

\--

flashback

"oooh jadi kamu sasuke yang keponakan kakashi" ucap ayah naruto

"iya paman "

"hei nak jangan sakiti putriku"

"tentu paman aku janji akan membahagiakannya"

"kamu seperti yakin sekali"

"tentu paman karena saya mencintai naru dan saya yakin naruto akan selalu bersama saya"

"APA KAMU BILANG...NARU PUTRIKU AKAN KAU AMBIL JANGAN HARAP..."murka ayah naruto

"sudahlah minato lihat putrimu "ucap ibu naruto kushina

mereka semua menatap naruto yang sangat menggemaskan dengan pipi yang merona merah dengan kata- kata sasuke

jika seperti itu sasuke akan bilang "manis sekali"

 **The end**

semoga kalian suka


End file.
